Wonderland Romance
by captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: CaptainSwanAU Emma is sent to a different realm, but not ours. Emma grows up in Wonderland as an enemy of The Queen of Hearts and the thieving partner of Killian Jones. At 17 she's sent to the land without magic, torn away from her love. When they meet in the Enchanted Forest over 10 years later and under very different circumstances - can they still find true love?
1. Reunion

**TBH I don't even know where this came from. The characters are kind of OOC, but the story is AU so I'm thinking it's alright because they now have different back stories(we'll get to those later, hehehe). This is set at the beginning of season 2 (I believe it's at the beginning of episode S2E4: _The Crocodile_)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own OUAT. Bet you could've guessed that. (I'm quite poor)**

* * *

><p>"Please, don't hurt me," There was a man under the bodies; Mulan was pulling him to his feet. "Please, I'm just a blacksmi-"he stopped when he spotted Emma. He stared at her and she stared back at him. "Emma?" he whispered, taking a few steps toward her.<p>

"Like hell you're just a blacksmith," Emma said with a breathy laugh.

The space between them closed quickly. Emma's hands found his face; Killian's found her hip and their lips met. Their lips pressed against each other trying to express every emotion. Emma's mouth opened just a bit, releasing a moan. Killian took advantage of it to plunge his tongue forward. Emma's arms wrapped around his neck as her fingers played with his hair. Killian brought his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. They lost themselves in the kiss, forgetting about their surroundings and the rest of the world. All that mattered was that moment. Nothing more could happen as they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Killian," she said. They hadn't fully left the embrace, their foreheads pressed against each other, hands interlocked.

"I thought she-, she-"

"Beheaded you," they said as one.

"She told me you were dead," Emma continued, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I was told the same about you love, but," he paused and sighed, "She told me there was a way to get you back. Darling, forgive me, but that's why I'm here. She said if I helped her reach another realm, called Storybrooke, then she'd help me to get you back." He avoided looking her in the eyes.

"Forgive you? I would've done the same. I would've done anything to get you back," her tears were slipping down her cheeks now.

He raised his hand to her cheek, catching her tears on his finger and then brushing her hair away from her face and behind her ear. "Neither of us has to search or bargain for the other anymore. We're together." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a silver band. "I still have it," he whispered to her, searching her eyes for a reaction. "It's inscribed this time," he smiled at that.

Emma stared up at him. "You kept it? You got it inscribed? Even after you thought I was dead?"

"It was all I had left of you. You used to wear it on that chain and tuck it into your bodice so no one would know."

She took the ring from him and read the words to herself, 'You fill my every thought and fulfill my every dream. You are my other half. My only Love.' She slipped it onto her finger and smiled. Killian was about to say something when someone cleared their throat loudly from a few yards away. They both looked up.

Mulan had been the one to clear her throat, a grim and serious expression on her face. Aurora stood there, confusion and upset clear in her eyes and on her face. Snow stared, her eyes wide and her mouth a bit open in pure shock. Killian and Emma removed their arms from one another. Emma pushed him back a bit and she herself took a few steps away, shaking her head, blinking her eyes, and nervously pushing her hair back. She tried to take deep breaths. Her cheeks glowed red. She couldn't believe she'd just done that. She didn't look up at Killian and she didn't dare look at her mother and their companions.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? more to come! (apologies! I don't have a beta and I didn't edit this very well)<strong>


	2. First Meeting

**Wow, this sure took me long enough. This is probably going to be the Captain Swan multi-chap fic I'm working the most on in the weeks to come though. (No promises) Thank you if you've come back to read this fic or if you're checking it out for the first time! I promised that I would update all my OUAT fics, so here I am attempting to do that. This is a flashback chapter! Woohoo! I apologize for it being so short. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past: Wonderland<strong>_

"I think, lass, that perhaps you underestimated the difficulty of getting out of here,"

He stood in front of her, a beautiful masterpiece of a man, with a sword pointed at her throat. Her hands were raised, the small brown pouch still hung around her left wrist. He had easily disarmed her. She tried to maintain her confident façade even as this gorgeous man threatened her. She couldn't help but notice his appealing physique and handsome face. "Who are you? You're not one of the queen's guard."

He laughed at her and took a step closer, the tip of the sword pressing slightly closer to her skin. "It doesn't matter who I am, but I can tell you that right now you have no way of getting out. The main entrance is always blocked. Al servants' exits and entrances are currently guarded and there won't be a change of guard for another two hours at least. Then there's the passage made by the old royal family for times of war. That's how you got in, isn't it? That's what everyone believes and so they've sealed that off too. How exactly were you planning to escape darling? He asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Why would I tell you my secrets?"

"Well, I could just kill you, or you could admit that you haven't a clue what you've gotten yourself into."

"You think I can't get out?"

He gazed at her. She was young and beautiful. Her almost cocky confidence made her even more alluring along with her entrancing green eyes.

The tip of the sword he held dipped just slightly as he studied her. That's when she made her move. She kicked her leg forward aiming for his, but he saw it coming and was able to step back. The distance gave her the chance she needed. She was able to grab the sword from his hand, but the man was skilled and took hold of his attacker. She felt his arm grab her waist from behind as she tried to make a run for it. She threw the weapon she had taken possession of, not wanting her enemy to take it back. The metal clanked against the stone floor as it landed down the hall. He pushed her to the floor as she continued to struggle.

"I know you can't get out of here," his accented voice spoke. "At least not without my help,"

She stopped struggling and looked into his blue eyes. She searched for any sign of trickery, her own eyes revealing the careful calculation occurring in her mind. "Does that mean you're intending to help me?"

"As much as I can," he replied honestly.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a reason that I don't call either of them by name in this chapter. It leads into the next chapter (which I haven't written yet, but I hope I can post soon). Please let me know what you think! Review pretty please! Even flames will be accepted because I'm in the mood for s'mores and need something to roast the marshmallows with. Follow andor Favorite? (I still don't have a beta and will not be getting one anytime soon. I apologize for any and all mistakes. Please point them out to me if you notice any.)**


End file.
